La Venganza de BlackFire
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Mi primer fic de Los Jóvenes Titanes, disfrútenlo - La hemanita de StarFire quiere la revancha, va a aprovechar que es la Reina de Tamaran y usará al Chico Bestia para dar con Robin y convertirlo en su Rey.


Po's este es mi primer fic de Los Jóvenes Titanes, y probablemente el último, así que disfrútenlo y manden mensajes por lo que más quieran, necesito publicidad XP

_**Po's este es mi primer fic de Los Jóvenes Titanes, y probablemente el último, así que disfrútenlo y manden mensajes por lo que más quieran, necesito publicidad XP**_

_**El Regreso de BlackFire**_

_**By: Ashley Venus FairieWinkle**_

-Bien, es hora de regresar por MI Robin

Dijo una chica de cabello negro y vestimenta muy parecida a la de su hermana, sólo que en colores Plateado y morado oscuro

Saben de quién hablo?...

Así es, hablo de BlackFire, hermana de StarFire y Reina de Tamaran.

La chica era mucho más bonita que su hermana e igual estaba enamorada o quizá encaprichada con Robin, como la mayoría de chicas que han salido en la serie XP.

Ahora que tenía más poder que ningún otro tamaraniano, iba a aprovechar el que Star no aceptara el puesto de Reina para una venganza y conseguir un Rey…

Salió del planeta con un par de cositas, como hechizos, brebajes y su cetro, al parecer le hizo algo porque, de qué manera le saldrían corazoncitos al pobre?, hum…quizá estaba enamorado de ella igual el cetro?

Se salió sin que nadie lo notase y llegó volando…a la Tierra…

En la torre de Los Titanes, cuando todos dormían, una sombra pasaba recorriendo los dormitorios de todos:

El primer cuarto decía: Cyborg, el cual dormía con una parte de su auto, se quedó dormido al reconstruírlo por millonésima vez XP

-Hum…no

La chica se fue al cuarto que decía Raven

La chica tenía un caurto tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada.

-…No

Finalmente llegó al cuarto de su hermana, pero antes, escuchó un ruido, se volteó, pero no hizo mucho caso, entró y dijo:

-Ay hemanita!, si tan solo supieras que te voy a dar en donde más te duele…bien qué mal que no puedas despedirte de tu Robin, bien, me voy.

La chica salió, y escuchó pasos de nuevo detrás de ella, esta vez, prendió sus ojos y disparó:

-Quién está ahí?!

-Auch!, eso dolió

-Oh, eres tú Chico Bestia

-Si, y tu eres…?

-Black…

-No no me digas, eres, la hermana de Star?, cómo te llamabas?, ah, Black…algo?

-Ash, soy BlackFire

-Eso!, lo tenía en a punta de la lengua, pero tenías que corregirme cierto?

-Ah…dime, cómo te soportan?, Bueno como sea lindo, dime dónde está Robin

-Ah…no sé si deba decirte, para qué lo quieres?

-Sólo contesta!

-No! me niego!, eres cruel y malvada, no debo confiar en ti!, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para que yo caiga a tus pies y te diga dónde está Ro…

La chica no lo dejó terminar, se acercó y la dio un beso en la boca

-Y bien?

-Está al fondo-Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos XP

-Gracias

-De nadaaahh

BlackFire se dirigió al lugar y vio la habitación de nombre: Robin

Era la mejor (Claro, porque es el "valiente" jefe XP)

Entró, se acercó, Robin sólo vio una sombra

-StarFire?

La chica se lo llevó y salieron volando

StarFire sintió algo raro, y se levantó, sintió que algo malo pasaba, y por alguna razón, le dolía el pecho, más bien, el corazón.

-Amigos?

Entró rápidamente al cuarto de Cyborg, el cual se puso como loco a gritar

-Ah…está todo bien aquí?

-Ccclaro

-Bien, disculpa amigo Cyborg

Luego fue a interrumpir a Raven en su meditación

-Raven?

-Qué?!

-Estás bien?

-Lo estaba antes de que tú entraras

-Oh, discúlpame, por favor, sabes si los demás se encuentran bien?

-NO!

-Deseas estar sola?

-Cómo lo supiste?-dijo con su voz enojada en sentido figurado

La pobre Star salió, y en cuanto lo hizo, vio al chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia!

-Ah? Qué?

-Estás bien?

-Si, por qué?

-Y Robin?

-Oh, tu hermana vino hace unos cinco minutos, me preguntó dónde estaba Robin, y le dije, "No debo confiar en ti", entonces dijo "Claro Chico Bestia, tú eres tan inteligente y guapo" y entonces me besó

-Y…?

-Ah si, le dije que estaba al fondo y luego oí un estallido

Starfire salió disparada haciendo otro estallido

-Cómo ese mero!, Star?, StarFire?

La chica volaba alarmada, su vengativa hermma de seguro le haría algo a Robin, o peor…se quedaría con él, o como dice la plebe, Se lo iba a bajar XP. Entonces, Star voló más rápido hasta Tamaran.

Al llegar ahí, todos la recibieron muy bien, vio a un chico cerca del palacio

-Saludos amigo, has visto a BlackFire?

-Si, llegó con su nuevo rey, mejor será ir a la ceremonia de coronación

-Robin!

La chica fue hasta el palacio

Mientras BlackFire estaba explicándole a Robin todo, Star sólo escuchaba:

-Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Vas a ser mi nuevo Rey

-Cómo?!

-Si, y serás un Gran Rey

-Pero y StarFire?

-Ella qué importa?!

Robin pareció acceder

-Tienes razón

Star se horrorizó ante tales palabras

BlackFire sonrió y se llevó a Robin ya cambiado XD

StarFire se quedó sin entender lo que pasaba

Robin habló y rompió el silencio

-Me permites invitar a los otros Titanes?

-Claro Robin!, invita en especial a mi hermana, sé que le encantará la noticia

-Pero me das un momento?

-Claro-BlackFire salió, Robin sacó su transmisor:

-Titanes, respondan soy Robin, es emergencia

-Hey viejo!, por qué te vistes así?

-intento no casarme con BlackFire

-Qué?!

-Si, pero escuchen, necesito que finjan que van a la boda y ya saben que hacer cuando les demos la señal

-Titanes, al ataque!

-Exacto

-Cuenta con nosotros Robin

-Bien, Chico Bestia

-Qué?

-Está Star?

-No, salió tras de ti

-Oh, bien, los espero entonces.

Y a esto colgó

-Dónde estarás Star?

-detrás de ti

Robin se volteó sorprendido

-Star?!

-Si, escuché todo

-Qué bien

-Entonces, si todo esto es una trampa, si importo?

-Claro

Entonces los dos fueron a la boda, igual que los otros chicos…

-Entonces Robin, aceptas a BlackFire como tu esposa para gobernar a todo tamaran?

-Si me lo permite señor, diré un poema a mi futura esposa que se llama…:Titanes, al ataque!

-Qué?

Los chicos salieron para atacar a la chica de morado (Y no Raven XP), rescatar a Robin exitosamente como siempre (perdón que no le ponga tanto detalle a la pelea pero ya voy a comer, luego lo actualizo)

Así Star, Robin y los chicos sonreían mientras veían a BlackFire en la cárcel

-Me vengaré Star!

-Quizá en otra vida-le dijo Robin

Entonces los titanes salieron

BlackFire se quedó sola

Y detrás de ella se escuchaba:

-Bien, Blackfire falló, Robin, espera mi venganza…

FIN?

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Saionara**_

_**Mi frase: "Nadie es perfecto…yo soy nadie" XP**_


End file.
